Crazy Night
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Cuando Bella irrumpe a las 3:30 de la madrugada en el cuarto del cobrizo, proponiéndole una locura, jamás imaginó el curso que las cosas tomarían esa noche...— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? Bella, somos amigos. Esto no es correcto...— ¿Qué es correcto al final de cuentas? Tú me quieres, puedo verlo y sentirlo...Y yo te quiero… también podrías comprobarlo si quisieras... OS.4toaniversario


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama, por el contrario, me pertenece totalmente.**

 _ ***Las locaciones están adaptadas para la historia.***_

 **"Crazy Night"**

" _ **Las locuras que más se lamentan en la vida de un hombre son las que no se cometieron cuando se tuvo la oportunidad."**_

 **_Helen Rowland_**

…

— ¿Podrías al menos bajarle el volumen? — Se quejó nuevamente la castaña.

El cobrizo, ya cansado, la miró, con sus gruesas gafas interponiéndose.

— ¿Es que tantas fiestas han acabado con tus neuronas o inteligencia musical? Esto es música, Bella. ¿No sientes cómo altera tus latidos? — La chica rodó los ojos y dejó el cuaderno en el que trabajaba.

— No. La detesto, no me deja concentrarme.

— Vale, vale. La bajaré. — Accedió, descendiendo la intensidad del aparato que reproducía claro de luna.

—Gracias. — Le sonrió forzadamente— esa es la peor que he escuchado desde que te conozco. ¿Acaso no te puede gustar la música de nuestros tiempos? ¿Selena, Beyoncé, Taylor Swift, Calvin Harris, Avicii?

— Siento que no conozco ni la mitad de esos cantantes. Pero seguro no brillan tanto como Cher o Alanis Morrisette. Y para que lo sepas, sí escucho música de nuestra época. Florence Welch es mi amor platónico.

— Joder, he vivido engañada toda la vida— Bella se sostuvo el rostro en un gesto exagerado. — Siempre creí que yo era tu amor platónico y que fantaseabas conmigo.

— Eres mi amiga. Jamás te vería de otra forma. — Zanjó el cobrizo. Ajustando sus gafas y regresando la atención al escrito. — Además, que todo el instituto se derrita por ti y tus shorts no quiere decir que yo esté dentro de ese paquete. — Carraspeó ligeramente incómodo al pensar en los shorts de su amiga. Aunque rápidamente cambió el rumbo de pensamientos y se centró nuevamente. Eran amigos, y nunca serían más que eso.

— Rompes mi corazón. — Hizo un puchero, poniéndose delante de él con todos sus atributos frente a su rostro. El calor resultaba un inconveniente en estos momentos. Phoenix era un lugar con una particular belleza, pero, las altas temperaturas se traducían en escasa vestimenta para su amiga, cosa que había generado más de algún inconsciente pensamiento.

Pero ella no tenía el derecho de ser tan guapa, popular y querida por todos, más que cualquiera, por _ellos._ Él ya conocía el historial de citas de Bella y en realidad, no influía en su estado de ánimo. Al final, había cosas más interesantes que los amantes de su amiga.

— Como la canción de Regina Spektor— comentó, apartándose un pelo de ella.

— En mi idioma, Edward. En mi idioma— se quejó, regresando a la cama y dejándole el espacio vital adecuado.

— Instrúyete en la música antigua, creo que es la mejor. Ahora las letras no te dicen nada. No como Imagine de John Lennon, por ejemplo.

— Ay, cómo fastidias— rezongó, cogiendo el cuaderno. — Y este calor del demonio no me deja concentrar. — Cambió el tema y él asintió, dándole la espalda.

Debían entregar un informe de una práctica de biología.

— Si quieres puedes dejarlo así, ya lo acabaré yo.

— Nada de eso. Somos una pareja en esto y no pienso dejarte todo el trabajo a ti.

Él guardó silencio, sonriendo por su comentario. De Bella podrían decirse muchas cosas, pero no que era una aprovechadora. Era justa, y directa, por eso conseguía enemigas donde quisiera que fuese. Y en un lugar tan grande como el Valle del Sol eso era algo inevitable. Las habladurías sobre sus conquistas eran el cotilleo de cualquiera. Ella era algo así como una adolescente popular promedio. Salía con chicos codiciados con los que la mayoría desearía siquiera mediar palabra, escuchaba la música del momento y le gustaba arreglarse. Era demasiado guapa para su bien, al menos, en lo que a las chicas respectaba. Él se había dado cuenta de aquello desde hacía un par de años. Solían ser muy crueles y pesadas con su amiga, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Interrogó Bella. Al cabo de un rato.

— Mmh, en nada en verdad. Estaba tratando de redactar esto en mi cabeza. — Musitó como respuesta.

— Ya veo. A veces me gustaría tener tu inteligencia, se me hace que todo sería más simple. — Ella era de calificaciones medias, ni tan bajas ni tan altas. Una más del montón, como se diría.

— Oh, claro que sí. La gente adora a los chicos como yo— no la sintió, hasta que oyó su voz junto a su oído.

— Yo te adoro— él volteó rápidamente, sintiendo que una parte escapaba a su control y las mejillas se le teñirían de rojo en cualquier momento. Dios, parecía el típico adolescente prendado de su amiga guapa.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo viéndose. Hasta que Bella pareció recular y percatarse de la incomodidad del muchacho.

— Como amigos, ya sabes. Te conozco desde pequeño, tampoco podría verte de otro modo. — Al terminar se rascó la nuca y soltó una risita.

— Ejem, obvio— ajustó nuevamente sus gafas. — ¿Te parece si terminamos pronto? Aún tengo que estudiar química.

Ella asintió, regresando a su lugar.

— ¿Y por qué debes? No hay prueba hasta dentro de un mes.

— Prefiero no retrasarme.

— Claro, fiel a tus costumbres de _nerd._

— No sabía que querer ser el mejor en algo se llamaba así. — Replicó enfadado.

— Ah, vamos Ed. Sólo estaba jugando, no te enojes. Yo no creo que lo seas.

— Pero el resto del mundo sí que lo cree.

— ¿Y eso te importa? — La castaña se tendió en la cama, jugando con el bolígrafo entre los dientes mientras lo contemplaba.

— Probablemente. Nadie aparte de ti quiere estar conmigo— comentó.

— ¿No te basta conmigo? — Sonrió ella.

— Me encanta estar contigo. Pero… hay cosas, bueno, cosas que tú no puedes hacer por mí— continuó y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. — Omite eso y sigamos, ¿quieres?

— No, no. Primero quiero saber qué clase de cosas. Si no puedo ayudarte con todo o con la mayoría, no estoy cumpliendo a cabalidad con mi rol de mejor amiga. — Bella se había puesto seria y no iba a admitir una evasiva como respuesta.

— En serio, ¿sigamos? — Edward no podía estar más incómodo con el tema. Al lado de Bella y su experiencia, él era un insecto. Y no pensaba seguir avergonzándose delante de ella.

—Pero Edward… de verdad me preocupa. Yo quiero que estés bien conmigo. Eres la persona más valiosa para mí. — Se levantó y se sentó a los pies de la cama, viéndolo con atención. — Anda, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— Lo sé. — Respondió y calló por minutos, donde ella simplemente siguió en la misma postura. Era tozuda como él. — Vale, vale. — Se rindió y acomodándose los lentes. Inspiró y lo soltó. — Tú no puedes hacer de novia, y… y… eso.

No tenía intenciones de ahondar en aquel punto.

— Una vez dicho esto, ¿podemos continuar? Te agradecería que no insistieras con el tema y lo dejemos hasta aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió confusa.

— E-está bien.

Después de aquello, él siguió con su parte, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. No hablaron hasta que terminaron.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro para ese entonces y el calor seguía siendo igual de intenso. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que la temperatura bajara unos grados.

— Ahora lo unimos y estará listo. — Iba diciendo él, mientras cogía las hojas y las unía con la engrapadora. Todo el tiempo, sintió los ojos de la chica sobre sus movimientos. Pero se obligó a ignorarlo.

— ¿Edward? —El aludido alzó las cejas, sin dejar de ver el documento. — has trabajado duro. Creo que te mereces un premio— él frunció el entrecejo, sin verla todavía. Estaba tratando de dejar perfectamente bien puesto el corchete en la esquina. — ¿No te apetece tocarme? — Lo dejó todo y la observó con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que había oído. Pero ahí estaba ella, viéndolo con esa mirada que ponía cuando hablaba con algún deportista destacado.

— ¿Estás loca? — Fue capaz de soltar, todavía estupefacto.

Sin embargo, supo que era una broma cuando ella se largó a reír.

— Hubieras visto tu cara de ¿qué mierda estás diciendo? No creo que sea tan asqueroso tocarme para que pongas ese rostro. — Comentó risueña, pero de cierto modo, su mirada parecía sombría.

— No digas tonterías, Bella. Nosotros somos amigos.

— Ya lo sé. Aguafiestas— no siguió viéndolo, se levantó con sus kilométricas piernas a coger su mochila. — Ya me hizo tarde. Así que me voy— hizo el signo de la paz y se dirigió a la puerta— nos veremos mañana. Y dile a Esme que el sándwich estaba muy rico— él siguió en su labor, mientras asentía.

— Nos vemos. Ve con cuidado— no vio cómo ella movía afirmativamente la cabeza, y luego de darle una mirada, abandonaba la habitación.

Aquella noche, uno de los dos la pasó pensando en el otro, sin que éste diera luces de alguna vez darse por enterado o enterada.

-o-

Cuando Edward llegó al siguiente día, nadie reparó en él, como de costumbre. Pero sí notó que Bella se encontraba rodeada de un grupito de mujeres. Temiendo que estuvieran molestándola, se aproximó. Mas, su sorpresa fue tal al verla riendo con ellas.

Pudo reconocer a Jessica, Ángela, Lauren y otras chicas más. Le extrañó sobremanera, puesto que ellas eran quienes generalmente hacían venenosos e hirientes comentarios sobre su amiga. Generalmente sobre su _promiscuidad_. Sonrió al recordar su respuesta típica, "seguro que a ellas no les gusta coger". Isabella era sin lugar a dudas, todo un personaje.

Y jamás acabaría de comprender cómo habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo. Se conocieron de niños y jamás se apartó el uno del otro, ni siquiera cuando cerca de los catorce años, ella comenzó a llamar la atención más que de costumbre. Y él sabía por qué. Vamos, como fuese, Edward era un hombre y se daba cuenta de las cosas que le crecían a las chicas y que los volvían locos. Por fortuna, él había conseguido erradicar la mayoría de pensamientos indecorosos respecto a Bella. Tanto por su amistad, como por su salud mental.

Se acomodó las gafas y pasó al grupito que reía, enfilando a su casillero para tomar sus cosas.

— Hey, no me saludaste— la oyó decir. Mientras se apoyaba en la taquilla contigua. Lucía muy bonita con unos shorts hasta medio muslo y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver su generoso esco… sintió como si una bola de demolición le golpeara el rostro y así lo obligara a dejar de verla como un depravado. No cabía duda, él necesitaba dejar "ciertos" hábitos y encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar a su lado, para así no verse envuelto en el típico cliché. Edward era un chico con las cosas claras, no le gustaban las sandeces y si era menester tener una pareja para dejar de pensar en Bella, lo haría. No pondría en juego su relación con ella.

— Lo siento. Es que te vi ocupada. — Ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

— Jamás estaré tan ocupada como para no saludarte. — Edward cerró su casillero y se echó la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Qué hablaban? Parecían llevarse muy bien…

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me invitaron a una fiesta! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estaban arrepentidas de su modo de actuar conmigo— él frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué?

— Nada, es sólo que se me hace raro.

— Ah, vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Las chicas al fin quieren llevarse bien conmigo. No sabes lo pesado que es ir por allí sabiendo que todas te odian, es como si no pertenecieras a nada, porque hasta tu mismo género reniega de ti.

Guardó silencio mientras caminaban a salón. Muchos se detuvieron a saludarla y charlar brevemente con ella, recalcándole lo bella que lucía y cosas como esas. Él se limitó a rodar los ojos y seguir caminando.

— ¡Edward! — Lo llamó Bella y justo cuando volteaba, sin llegar a detenerse. Chocó contra alguien.

De inmediato reaccionó, sosteniendo el brazo de la chica en cuestión. Era demasiado frágil como para ser un hombre, además, casi ni le había dolido.

— Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó a la muchacha de cabellos rojos y rizos. Usaba unas gafas y una camiseta con mangas ligeras. Pudo notarlo al tocarla.

— Eh…sí. Lo lamento, iba distraída— sonrió, pensando internamente en lo mucho que Edward le había llamado la atención. Pero antes de ponerse en ridículo, se agachó por los papeles que se le habían caído.

— Nada de eso, fue mi culpa. ¿Podrás perdonarme…?— Dijo esperando su nombre.

— Uh, Tanya. Me llamo Tanya. — Se acomodó el voluminoso pelo tras las orejas y se ruborizó cuando el chico le entregó los bártulos. — Gracias. — Sintió que se le paraba el corazón al verlo sonreírle. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Se preguntó.

— Un gusto, Tanya. Y discúlpame por interponerme en tu camino— la ayudó a levantarse y se volvió más roja al sentir sus dedos contra los suyos. Por su parte, Edward pudo apreciar que la chica era bastante bonita. Tenía lindos ojos y era bajita, casi parecía una niña pequeña.

— Edward, ¿estás bien? — Sintió a Bella tocándole la espalda y volteó rápidamente.

— Sí, sí. Por tu culpa choqué con Tanya. — Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y de inmediato se pudo palpar un sentimiento de rivalidad.

— Soy Bella.

— Ya lo sé. — Sonrió tensamente la pelirroja. — Lo siento, pero tengo clase y voy tarde. Nos veremos en otro momento— se despidió rápidamente luego de darle una mirada al cobrizo.

— Si serás bruto— molestó Isabella, que parecía algo tensa.

— Fue tu culpa. Me distrajiste.

— Y como todo un caballero la ayudaste. Ahora la pobre ha de estar teniendo taquicardias por tu causa.

Él rió con ganas.

— Deja de decir estupideces y vamos a clase mejor.

Ella aceptó y sin más se fueron al salón correspondiente a lengua.

Edward respondió cada pregunta formulada por el profesor. Era un chico listo, y por eso sabía que pensar en cierta persona no era lo adecuado. Así que se alegró sobremanera cuando Tanya volvió a aparecer durante el almuerzo, y al otro día en el pasillo y al siguiente también.

Se acostumbró a saludarla por la mañana y charlar brevemente, hasta que Isabella llamaba su atención y se despedía, prometiéndole hablar en otro momento.

— ¿No crees que está siguiéndote mucho? — Comentó el día viernes Bella al ver a la pelirroja batiéndole la mano a su amigo.

— ¿No será que estás envidiosa?

— ¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué?

— Hace bastante que no sales con nadie.

— ¿Estás sugiriéndome que lo haga? — Interrogó con una mirada críptica.

— No lo sé. Es tu vida, ¿no? — Respondió Edward, contento de distraerse del aroma de Bella al ver a Tanya sentarse.

— Sí, tienes toda la razón. Es mi vida y a veces no sé qué carajos hago con ella.

— Típica duda existencial de adolescente— rió Edward, volteando hacia su amiga, que lo veía con intensidad. — ¿Estás haciendo dieta o algo así? Pareces cansada.

— No, no. — Sonrió— ¿Crees que necesito hacer dieta? Yo pienso que lo que me falta es acción, ya sabes. — Guiñó pícaramente hacia Edward, que simplemente rodó los ojos. — Hoy es la fiesta de la que te hablé. Las chicas están muy emocionadas.

— Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea.

— Y sigues hablando igual que ese día. — Suspiró Bella. — A propósito, ¿te apetece hacer un poco del trabajo esta tarde? Saldremos temprano y podremos avanzar, no sé si te parece.

— Por supuesto, nos vamos a mi casa en cuanto terminen las clases.

— Perfecto. Le avisaré a mamá. — Se levantó de la mesa para hacer su llamada telefónica, dejando a Edward con dos opciones. Mirarla a ella o mirar a la pelirroja que de seguro le daría una sonrisa. Se decantó por la segunda.

— Para de lucir tan desesperado, joder— oyó a Bella y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te gusta? — El cobrizo sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

— Es demasiado pronto como para decirte eso.

— ¿Te provoca darle un beso? — Continuó.

— No comprendo el punto de esto. — Confesó.

— Responde. — Exigió Isabella.

— Oye, mira… yo no me entrometo en tu vida personal, no lo hagas con la mía. ¿Vale? — Ella quedó con cara neutra un segundo antes de sonreír, bajar la mirada y asentir.

— Tienes razón. Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.

Omitiendo aquel episodio, el día siguió su curso normal. Después de clases, Tanya lo despidió en el pasillo que quedaba de camino al salón de Bella y esperó a que saliera.

Ella se veía cansada nuevamente y con expresión pensativa. Al verlo, se le iluminó el rostro y se preguntó si él se veía igual al reconocerla entre la gente.

— Hola— le besó nuevamente la mejilla, provocándole un carraspeo que ambos pasaron por alto.

Guardaron silencio mientras caminaban a la casa de Edward.

Esme los recibió con entusiasmo como siempre y pasaron derechito a la habitación, donde se pusieron a trabajar sin demora.

Lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que él habló.

— ¿No te quejas? — Interrogó sorprendido.

— ¿Uhm? — Ella dejó de golpearse el mentón con el lápiz para contemplarlo con duda.

— ¿La música? ¿Tu aversión por Debussy?

— Ah, eso. — Ella sonrió. — No, hoy no me quejo.

— Wow, eso es raro. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amiga?

— No fastidies— le lanzó un cojín.

— Vale, vale. ¿Cómo vas? Cálculo es algo complicado.

— ¿Me estás llamando tonta?

— ¡No! Claro que no, sólo quería saber si…

— ¡Estoy bromeando Edward! — Se rió. — Aprende a reírte un poco. No te tomes tan a pecho lo que digo siempre.

— Está bien. —Sonrió subiéndose los lentes.

— Y para que lo sepas, ya terminé. Justo cuando tengo que irme para arreglarme. — Se levantó, poniéndole por delante el cuaderno con los ejercicios resueltos.

— Vaya, qué eficiencia.

— Lo sé. Lo sé. — Metió sus cosas dentro del bolso y le besó la mejilla para despedirse— ¿Te había dicho que hueles muy bien y que adoro que siempre estés bien afeitado?

— Eh…

— Bueno, ya lo sabes. — Soltó una breve risa en el dintel de la puerta. — Nos vemos — hizo el signo de la paz antes de desparecer.

Esa tarde, mientras uno hacía deberes y escuchaba música antigua, el otro se preparaba para salir y tener una noche de chicas.

-o-

Cuando marcaban las tres y media de la madrugada en el reloj del cobrizo, se abrió la ventana que daba hacia el patio y alguien entró en completo silencio.

Procuró no emitir sonidos al pisar el suelo y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba limpio, se acercó al durmiente chico. Observando sus rasgos pacíficos apoyados contra la almohada. Sin que se pudiera contener, repasó las hermosas facciones con los dedos. Tanto tiempo le había llevado encontrarlo, tantas desventuras darse cuenta de que todo lo que quería estaba justo a su lado.

— Edward— susurró a su oído. Él se apartó refunfuñando. — Edward— se sentó sobre la cama y lo meció. — Edward, despierta— finalmente, cuando se acercó para susurrarle de nuevo, él se incorporó de un salto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Q-quién es?

— Ssht, no grites. Soy yo, soy Bella. —Lo primero que hizo, fue coger sus gafas y ponérselas para observar el rostro en forma de corazón que lo contemplaba con una mezcla de ternura, cariño y melancolía.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Bendito Zeus, son las tres y treinta y cinco. ¿No tenías una fiesta?

— Hablas demasiado. Yo sólo quería invitarte a una locura— le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Una locura? ¿De qué estás hablando? — El reparó en que no traía nada más que un bóxer, por lo que procuró cubrirse disimuladamente.

— Saqué el coche de Charlie a escondidas— rió— y pienso ir a la playa, ¿qué dices? ¿Te animas?

— ¿Qué? — La observó con estupefacción— ¿estás ebria?

— Para nada. Te juro que no bebí nada.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Bella, no es…

— Edward Cullen, ¿tienes miedo?

— Claro que no. — Respondió ante la pregunta tan ridícula, mientras ella se ponía de pie y lo observaba con severidad.

— Entonces vístete, coge una manta y ven conmigo— extendió su mano.

— Bella, son las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¿Y? ¡Somos jóvenes y salvajes! Y esta es nuestra vida, es un ahora o nunca, porque no vamos a vivir para siempre*— él la observó con sorpresa.

— Acabas de decir la frase de una canción de Bon Jovi. Y es de la música que escucho…

— Te juro que te sorprenderás si vas conmigo esta vez. —Volvió a extender la mano, con una sonrisa que invitaba a pecar o cometer cualquier locura. Al final, para el cobrizo no había más que Bella todo el tiempo y llevaba la razón, eran jóvenes y si no cometía una estupidez siquiera, se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días.

Así que tomó la mano y asintió.

— Pero haz de voltearte porque no estoy presentable— ella rió encantada y dando un par de saltitos de alegría, hizo lo que le pedía.

No demoró más de dos minutos en ponerse los jeans y una camiseta. Se calzó las zapatillas y luego de coger el cobertor de su cama desecha, tomó la mano de Bella y dejó que lo guiara hacia la ventana.

El bajó primero y la sostuvo por la cintura, poniéndola con cuidado sobre sus pies.

Quedaron tan juntos que sus miradas se cruzaron bajo el cielo despejado y estrellado. Pero él volteó rápidamente, rompiendo el contacto.

— Vamos antes de que nos vean— la arrastró hasta donde divisó el coche y se subió por el lado del copiloto. Sin demora ella encendió el motor y se pusieron en marcha.

— ¡Eres el mejor! — El coche de Charlie era un Mustang descapotable del 66, con una pintura roja reluciente. Si se enteraba de lo que había hecho su hija, la mataría sin lugar a dudas.

— Lo sé, querida, lo sé.

En el camino a su locura, ella encendió la radio y lo sorprendió poniendo una canción de Cher y si eso fuera poco, Bella cantó la letra completa de _The Shoop Shoop Song_ ante los estupefactos ojos de su amigo, que pese a su desconcierto, terminó cantando también. Disfrutando del momento como nunca pensó que haría.

-o-

— ¿No te atreves? ¿No que no le temías a nada? — Provocó batiendo las cejas.

Habían llegado recién y Bella ya estaba proponiendo otra tontería.

— No es eso… ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? A-alguien puede vernos… ¿por qué mejor no nos sentamos aquí y vemos el mar? — Propuso, señalando la manta que había dispuesto tras unas rocas.

— ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Sólo estamos el mar, el cielo, las estrellas, tú y yo. — Sonrió, quitándose la camiseta. Edward volteó, susurrando un santo Dios mientras tensaba las manos. Oyó cómo se quitaba el pantalón y cuando la curiosidad pudo más, la vio correr hacia las olas. No se reconocía más que su perfecta silueta gracias a la luna, pero él vio su ropa ahí. Era obvio que se había ido sólo con la interior y que sería imposible convencerla de lo contrario.

— Somos amigos. Somos amigos, cálmate. Tú puedes hacer esto, la has visto crecer…— a la par que se daba ánimos, iba quitándose el jeans y luego la camiseta, dejando su ropa junto a la de Bella. Por suerte, estaban apartados de la carretera y el lugar que la había elegido se encontraba oculto por una serie de rocas enormes.

Aún así, cohibido, caminó para encontrarse con ella.

— Te animaste— sonrió Bella, viéndolo de un modo diferente, que no hizo más que acelerar sus latidos.

— He de cuidarte. Pareces drogada— ella se le colgó del cuello y su cuerpo húmedo por el agua salada se pegó al suyo. Maldijo internamente al sentirla presionando contra él con tan poca ropa.

— Siempre estás cuidándome. Gracias— le besó la mejilla y se apartó, para el relajo de Edward. Sin lugar a dudas, esto pondría en tela de juicio todos sus principios.

Le cogió la mano y lo guió con una sonrisa hacia el oleaje que no tardó en empaparlos.

Bella no le permitió moverse muy lejos de ella, lo que estaba dificultando las cosas para el pobre muchacho. Verla en nada más que bragas y sujetador era un reto que difícilmente podría superar. De hecho, ya sentía que se le iban de las manos los pensamientos.

Repentinamente Bella lo abrazó y el corazón de Edward martilleó con bríos las arterias. Podía sentir sus latidos en todas partes y cómo éstos se trasladaban a una zona que no deberían. Por Cristo, ella era su amiga, no podía estarse poniendo así. Pero era su cuerpo tibio, había tanta piel que él no sabía qué mirar para no pensar en cosas pecaminosas. Era tan sólo un hombre que hacía algún tiempo había perdido la cabeza por esa chica que se empeñaba en pegarse a él como una estrella de mar.

— Bella— dijo entonces con voz tensa. — ¿Por qué no nadamos un poco? Digo, para aprovechar que estamos aquí…

— Sí, tienes razón— sonrió, dándole la espalda y él se mordió los labios para tratar de reaccionar y dejar de mirarle el trasero como un completo pervertido. En verdad, no sabía a dónde poner sus ojos. Ella parecía llamarlo de un modo u otro.

Sin embargo, respiró algo más aliviado al poner un metro de distancia. Aunque no contaba con que una ola terminaría por poner sus redondas y firmes nalgas justo en la zona de peligro.

Desde ahí las cosas se le fueron de las manos y ella notó lo innegable.

— Oh…— susurró Bella al sentirle. Y Edward no pudo hacer más que maldecir y sujetarla de las caderas para apartarla de su dolorida entrepierna. Al final, su control y límites no le sirvieron de nada.

— Lo siento tanto… estoy tan avergonzado de esto que…

— ¿No que no podías verme de un modo distinto al de una amiga? — Murmuró con voz ronca, volteándose entre las manos del cobrizo. Estaban húmedos y resbaladizos, por lo que moverse resultaba sencillo.

— Yo… Bella, eres guapa y estás así y yo así…y el cielo…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el cielo aquí? — Sonrió y al tratar de acercarse, él la detuvo.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? Esto no es una buena idea. Mi reacción fue normal… eres una chica linda. Sí, lo asumo. Y me da mucha pena que me haya sucedido esto, pero…

— ¿Te pasa con cualquiera, entonces? — Pese a la resistencia que opuso, Bella terminó zafándose y enredando sus brazos tras la nuca del chico que trataba de apartar sus caderas. No le era cómodo estar así de expuesto ante ella. Sentía tanta vergüenza que sabía que todo su cuerpo estaba ruborizado. — ¿Incluso con esa chica, con Tanya? — Él se sobresaltó al sentir que Bella se alzaba, apoyándose sobre su pecho para quedar a la altura de su boca.

Sus alientos eran cálidos al rebotar contra la piel del otro, y el cobrizo hiperventiló al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba seduciéndolo.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? — Él luchó contra sus brazos, pero en verdad, no sabía si quería escaparse. — Bella, somos amigos… esto no es correcto.

— ¿Qué es correcto al final de cuentas? Tú me quieres, puedo verlo y sentirlo— para reafirmar su punto, la chica presionó contra la prominencia masculina. Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron por la sensación. Jamás había sentido algo similar y debía reconocer que se encontraba muy nervioso y sin saber qué hacer. — Y yo te quiero… también podrías comprobarlo si quisieras— cogió una de sus manos y la trasladó hacia su parte íntima. Él, sobrepasado por la situación, sólo atinó a devolverla rápidamente.

Isabella sonrió.

— Tranquilo, Edward. Si no quieres esto, tan sólo dímelo. — Lo contempló directo a los ojos y Edward tragó grueso. Tanta confusión le dificultaba tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera contestarle, ella se alzó y lo besó sin más. Le dio un casto beso al principio, pero luego atacó sus labios con los suyos, utilizando su lengua para tentarlo.

Edward se sintió desfallecer al sentirla tan cerca, tan caliente y tan suya. Jamás habría esperado algo similar, ni siquiera de haberlo intentando. La escena era simplemente surreal.

— Y-yo no sé…

— Ssht. Sólo abrázame. No me apartes, Edward. Te quiero de verdad. — Susurró ella viéndolo a los ojos, dejando su boca que de inmediato hormigueó con las sensaciones recientes.

Él hizo lo que le pedía y la estrechó contra su pecho. Sintiendo toda la estructura femenina fundirse con la suya. Cierta parte, bailó de alegría en su encierro.

Se miraron con intensidad antes que ella alzara la cara y él saliera en el encuentro para concretar el beso. Mandaría todo a buena parte, este momento no se repetiría y Edward lo deseaba tanto…

Lo besó despacio, sin demora, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios masculinos más dulces que había probado. Bella sabía que esto sería así.

Edward correspondió imitando los movimientos de Isabella, y al poco tiempo ya los dominaba bien. Así que se animó a hacer lo que ella unos segundos atrás. Utilizó su lengua para pedir acceso, y no supo qué hacer cuando se deshizo en sus brazos y abrió su boca para él.

Esto era completamente nuevo para el chico y su inventiva no daba para tanto, por lo que Bella tomó la iniciativa y le mostró cómo se hacía. Creyó que no habría sabor más delicioso que el de ella, amó probar su boca y fundirse en ella. Como consecuencia, la estrechó con más fuerzas.

¿Cómo esto que me hace vibrar podría estar mal? Se preguntó, rompiendo la lucha que mantenían y besando a cambio sus labios con delicadeza.

— Sabes delicioso— musitó él, sin poderse retener.

—Upf, Edward— dijo Bella, conteniendo el aliento mientras sentía la nariz de Edward acariciar su cuello. Las sensaciones eran maravillosas y había una implicancia tan romántica, inocente y a la misma vez erótica y ardiente. Por un segundo, se alegró de estar en contacto con agua, de este modo no moriría calcinada por sus propios deseos. Aquellos que había guardado con tanto celo desde que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quizá por este motivo todo lo sentía más fuerte, como si cada latido fuera impreciso, nuevo y totalmente excitante.

Lo abrazó con ansias, deseando todo lo que una mujer puede desear de un hombre. Se fundió en sus labios y disfrutó del contacto, sintiendo que no era sólo su deseo carnal el que actuaba en ese momento, sino, que su corazón. Aquel por un segundo olvidó entre cama y cama y que finalmente recuperó y compuso, más que dispuesta a entregárselo a aquel ser maravilloso.

Estuvieron tocándose, recorriéndose con los labios durante largos minutos o tal vez horas, lo único que importaba era estar juntos. Y eso era para ambos igual.

Entonces, mientras volvían a besarse, él notó cómo la mano de ella rozaba su parte más sensible y escalofríos fue lo que sintió. Pensó que había sido accidental hasta que volvió a acariciarlo con suavidad bajo el agua y dio un respingo, apartándose de la boca de ella y apoyando la frente en la suya. Mientras apretaba los ojos, pues ahora lo sostenía con firmeza en sus dedos pequeños.

Se sintió temblar en el momento que se coló bajo la prenda y lo tocó directamente. Jadeó y un gruñido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Respiraba con dificultad, cada vez más superficialmente a medida que Bella agarraba más confianza y comenzaba aquel movimiento tan placentero.

— Oh, joder…— fue capaz de musitar mientras se mordía los labios con fuerzas. El placer era indescriptible. Una sensación que simplemente nublaba todos sus pensamientos.

De manera inconsciente, comenzó a marcar el ritmo con las caderas, arremetiendo lo más suave que podía.

Sus jadeos se volvieron incontrolables y ella se empeñaba en frotarlo con más energía, haciéndolo temblar y fruncir el ceño.

Sus manos eran tan suaves y mágicas… encendían fuego por donde tocaban. Y él sintió el primer latigazo en su estómago, contrayéndose involuntariamente.

— Dios, Bella…— gimió sin pena ni vergüenza su nombre. Y ella le besó los labios. Trató de concentrarse en el beso, pero el tenerla en su bóxer no era algo fácil de ignorar. Eso absorbía toda su concentración y más ahora que sus dedos se centraron en la parte superior, pasando las uñas una y otra vez por esa zona. Gruñó. Arremetiendo sin poderlo evitar hasta que sucedió.

Sintió que las piernas le fallaban mientras con un prolongado gemido gutural se iba. No se dio cuenta que jadeaba hasta que las primeras olas de placer se desvanecieron. Y ella quitó su mano.

— Esto es mil veces mejor— suspiró con una sonrisa encantada, sosteniendo la cara de Bella y dándole el beso más ardoroso que pudo. Adoraba a esa pequeña mujer, adoraba cada parte de ella. Desde sus gustos musicales hasta la punta de sus pies. ¿A quién diablos pensaba que iba a engañar?

— ¿Mil veces mejor? — Interrogó ella entonces. Y él se ruborizó, sintiendo aún su miembro pulsátil tras la liberación. Bella observó al cobrizo con una sonrisa pícara. —Anda, responde bonito.

— Ejem… ¿bonito? ¿Estás segura que no b-bebiste algo? — Se rascó la nuca nervioso y con las mejillas rojas.

— Nop, no lo hice. — Zanjó el tema, pero de inmediato sonrió y pasó los brazos tras el cuello de Edward. — ¿Acaso te has estado…tocando?

Al chico se le saltaron un par de latidos. En parte, por la cercanía de la castaña y la otra por la vergüenza del momento.

— Y-yo…— hizo como que iba a acomodarse las gafas, pero se sorprendió al no sentirlas. Tenía ese gesto demasiado internalizado.

— Estaría bien si lo haces. — Usando el pecho masculino, hizo palanca hasta quedar a la altura del oído. — También lo hago, de vez en cuando… resulta agradable.

Las imágenes destellaron sin control por la _inocente_ mente de Edward, haciendo que cierta zona volviera a sentir la presión sanguínea de manera intensa.

Ella se apartó lo suficiente como para poderlo ver a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior una vez más, lo besó.

Parecían no poderse estar tocando lo suficiente, dedos se enterraban en la carne joven y tierna del otro, las lenguas se batían en una lucha incesante y jamás parecían saciarse. Apenas terminaban un beso, seguían por el cuello, el pecho o la barbilla, hasta finalmente encontrarse en aquel tacto tan placentero que lograba unirlos a un nivel mucho más allá de lo carnal. Quizá era a magia del mar y la noche y sus sentimientos flotando por todos lados y en todas direcciones.

— Oh, Edward— gimió Bella al sentir las manos tímidas del cobrizo tocar un seno. Él adoró la consistencia blanda y flexible, era casi una necesidad apretar para sentir la dura cresta contra su palma. Y no sabría decir qué era más encantador, si el contacto de aquel pecho tibio o si los leves gemidos de ella. — Necesito que…— Bella jadeó al sentir la pelvis de Edward chocar contra la suya. La necesidad era mutua.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y repentinamente, él se apartó.

— No sé si esto está bien. — Logró articular, para la sorpresa de Bella. Sus esperanzas se fueron desmoronando una tras otra y una tristeza pesada y dura cayó sobre sus hombros por segunda vez en la noche. Las cosas no parecían salir como ella quería nunca.

— De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. — Susurró, sonriendo temblorosamente. Su labio se estremeció y supo que su barrera de contención se hacía añicos.

— No es que no quiera es que… no llores, por favor. — Edward desesperado y confundido, sólo atinó a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Jamás la había sentido tan frágil. Tembló entre sus brazos y se aferró a él. Fue entonces que sus lágrimas sorprendieron a ambos. — No es que no me parezcas hermosa, Bella… eres la chica más guapa que he visto, pero yo… yo soy virgen y…

— No es tu culpa. Lloro porque esta noche ha sido un desastre desde principio a fin… fui tan ingenua. — Lloró amargamente contra su pecho duro. Mientras las olas mecían ambos cuerpos.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? — Intuyó el cobrizo de inmediato y la separó para verle el rostro.

Bella pensó en mentir, pero contrario a sus deseos, terminó asintiendo y llorando otra vez.

— Sé que nunca dejo que me afecte, pero me duele… me dolió lo que me hicieron hoy.

— Bella, me estás asustando, ¿qué sucedió? Vamos bonita, sabes que puedes decírmelo. — Le acarició el cabello suavemente, mientras le besaba la cabeza y juraba que haría que ellas se arrepintieran. Ver a su amiga más fuerte así le destrozaba el corazón.

— Me encerraron con unos hombres y-y e-ellos querían obligarme y grabarlo… ellas decían palabras horribles desde el otro lado de la puerta, que eso era lo que me gustaba y…— el cobrizo maldijo entre dientes y la aferró más fuerte.

— ¿No te hicieron nada? — Ella negó rápidamente.

— Apenas pude salir de allí fui a tu casa. Necesitaba estar contigo, te necesitaba a ti. Por favor, Edward. No me rechaces esta noche. Por favor…— susurró con vehemencia, mientras se veían a los ojos. — Ellas no me importan, pero sé que fui contigo porque eres el único en quien realmente confío y…

Él no le permitió decir más. La besó con ternura, pero firmemente, impidiendo que siguiera hablando. Edward realmente no tenía que ceder nada, él la deseaba pero temía estarse equivocando al involucrarse más con ella. Luego, le sería imposible arrancársela del pecho y terminaría destrozado y destrozándola de paso, porque no soportaría verla con nadie más.

La besó con más energías y se dijo que esos pensamientos podrían atacarlo después, ahora, él iba a estar con Bella, sólo con ella y para ella. El mundo le daba exactamente lo mismo, al menos por esta noche.

Así que dejando que aquel fuego se esparciera entre ambos cuerpos, comenzó a besar su cuello y luego su clavícula mientras Bella acariciaba sus cabellos entre los dedos. Amaba la boca de Edward, era tan tierno y entregado en cada roce que le nublaba totalmente la razón.

Cuando la prenda comenzó a estorbarle, y sus deseos de ver aquello de Bella ganaron, le quitó sin demora el sujetador y se quedó encantado con la forma redonda y blanca, que destacaba de su cuerpo.

— Vaya…— susurró sintiendo unas placenteras descargas de excitación recorrer su anatomía desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Y dejándose llevar, acarició con su lengua una de las puntas oscuras. Ella se estremeció y lo acercó más. Dedujo rápidamente que le gustaba, por lo que se animó a dejarla por completo dentro de su boca mientras la otra se veía apresada entre sus dedos. Acariciaba la circunferencia completa y luego se centraba en la saliente, ganándose unos jadeos y ligeros gemidos que lo hacían arder por dentro.

El regusto salado del mar se mezclaba con el delicioso sabor de la chica que se retorcía entre sus brazos y ascendió extasiado a su boca cuando ella lo obligó a hacerlo.

Se besaron apasionadamente y sin que ninguno dijera nada, él la cogió en brazos y luego de acomodarse, la sacó del agua y la llevó hasta la manta. La recostó sobre ella y viéndola a los ojos, se inclinó para depositar un beso en cada pecho y seguir jugando con ellos. Viendo fascinado el bamboleo al atraparlos entre sus manos, juntarlos, apretarlos y saborearlos hasta el cansancio.

Bella estaba encantada, jamás nadie le había dedicado tanto tiempo a esa parte de su cuerpo y se sentía increíble. Y, pese a su experiencia, sintió que recién aprendía lo que realmente era amar a otro con tu cuerpo, llevándote lejos todos los malos recuerdos y dejando a cambio sólo placer, aplastante y delicioso placer.

Se entregó a sus caricias hasta que la urgencia se hizo presente en ambos, que inconscientemente chocaban las caderas en busca de fricción.

— Yo n-no traje co-condón y…

— Tomo la píldora. Anda, déjame a mí.

— ¿Qué?

— Recuéstate. Te gustará, lo sé. — Bella le sonrió con coquetería y depositando un beso en su barbilla, él la dejó alzarse e incorporarse, mientras Edward se tendía.

Se encontraba confuso, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso por ver lo que haría. Así que esperó con paciencia, hasta que sus latidos se aceleraron al notar que se quitaba las bragas y se sentaba sobre su pelvis. Podía sentir su erección chocando contra la tela y a través de ésta, percibir el ardiente calor femenino.

Tragó saliva al sentir los besos de Isabella en su pecho y luego en su ombligo, bajando lentamente. Él la detuvo.

— ¿Qué? — Interrogó confusa

—No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad… preferiría que lo dejáramos para… para otro momento. — frunció el ceño confusa. Este chico sí era diferente al resto, cualquiera estaría encantado con la idea del sexo oral. —Escucha, estoy lo suficiente nervioso por ahora no quisiera... eso… hacer aquí y…

— Vale, vale. No te preocupes— le sonrió, besándolo otra vez. Alimentando más la hoguera de la pasión. — Debo preguntarte— jadeó al separarse de la boca del cobrizo— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo aquí? — Preguntó, acomodándose sobre el muchacho que la veía maravillado.

Jamás creyó que ella fuera tan hermosa con nada más que su piel. El cuerpo de su amiga era glorioso, hasta el más santo caería rendido a sus pies. Tenía las proporciones justas, la medida perfecta. Bella era simplemente la mujer más bella sobre esta tierra, tenía que serlo.

— Sí. — Respondió, apartando el cabello que entorpecía la visión de sus pechos bañados por la luna. Se relamió los labios al recordar su sabor y deseó probarla nuevamente, sin embargo, ella le quitó su última prenda, dejando que finalmente aquella parte virginal de su cuerpo tocara por fin la piel de íntima de una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! — Esto… lamento si…— comenzó a excusarse, recordando comentarios oídos por algún lugar sobre la primera relación de un chico.

— Ssht— le puso un dedo sobre los labios y se terminó de acomodar a horcajadas sobre él. — Te deseo y te quiero, es todo lo que me importa ahora. — Le dio un suave beso en la boca y alzó sus caderas. Cogiéndolo, lo posicionó contra su carne húmeda y caliente y lentamente comenzó a bajar.

La sensación de verse envuelto en aquella funda estrecha hizo gruñir a Edward y por inercia le tomó las caderas, tal vez, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Oh…— gimió Bella al irse expandiendo con la invasión. Se sentía tan bien que le fue imposible retener un suspiro de mero placer. Un placer tan íntimo y carnal, y al mismo tiempo tan sentimental.

Cada jadeo que huía de la boca de aquel hombre o las respiraciones aceleradas, se marcaban en su piel y corazón, y sabía a la perfección ahora, en ese instante, la diferencia entre acostones y hacer el amor. Hacer el amor era una danza, era un ritual más allá de lo racional… era encontrarse en el alma del otro y conectarse de un modo tan profundo, que una simple palabra podría arruinar el momento.

— Bella— gimió roncamente Edward cuando ella se sentó sobre él, llevándolo al éxtasis más grande que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Su interior era tan cálido y apretado que sentía que moriría.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente sobre el miembro envarado y duro, haciendo movimientos circulares de vez en cuando, llevándolos al borde de la locura.

No podía evitar gemir suavemente al sentirlo rozando sus paredes más internas, bailando con el nudo en su vientre.

— S-se siente tan bien— suspiró Edward, agarrándola con más confianza de las caderas a medida que ella se movía más rápido. Él estaba cerca, lo sabía. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió recurrir a una de las lecciones anatómicas de las féminas. Y serpenteando entre sus muslos, encontró aquel capullo lleno de sangre que la hizo temblar nada más rozarlo superficialmente.

Bella jadeó fuertemente al percibir los dedos del cobrizo jugar con su nudo de nervios, acrecentando la sensación de tensión deliciosamente dolorosa que se construía en su vientre. Por lo general, tardaba mucho más en llegar a sentir la magnitud de las sensaciones que en ese momento la embargaban, por lo que aceptó con grata sorpresa las caricias algo torpes de Edward.

Dejándose llevar, las caderas de ambos comenzaron a chocarse entre sí con más fuerzas y él empezó a perder el norte. Las sensaciones eran muchas, y demasiado intensas, por lo que jugó entre sus muslos, luego acarició y apretó sus senos y regresó a sus caderas, acariciando todo lo que podía en el camino. Hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerse más y gimiendo de forma ronquísima, se dejó ir. Y sintió cómo su simiente salía desesperado de su cuerpo en niveles que jamás creyó posibles.

Luchó por seguir acariciando a Bella, pero le fue imposible ante los espasmos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Todo en él vibraba de un modo desconocido y delicioso. No quería que la sensación de estar flotando acabara nunca.

Sin embargo, poco a poco fue consciente de ella meneando de forma más rápida su pelvis contra la suya y la contempló con ojos vidriosos y labios entreabiertos. Bella se auto acariciaba y se mecía de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

Y si creyó que eso era mucho, verla correrse sobre él, sentir sus músculos interiores apretarlo lo llevaron a maldecir sin ser capaz de dejarla de ver. Ella era el erotismo personificado.

Después de arquearse enseñándole todos sus secretos, se dejó caer, jadeante, sobre el pecho masculino, donde el corazón latía vigoroso.

— Lo lamento. —Susurró él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella.

— No lo hagas. Jamás había sentido algo así. Jamás— susurró Bella, viéndolo a los ojos de forma penetrante. Se dijeron miles de cosas en aquella mirada.

— Y qué te digo yo— rió el cobrizo, incapaz de dejar de sentir tanta felicidad. No tenía derecho a ser tan feliz.

En un acto irracional, tomó la cara de la chica y comenzó a besarla suavemente por todas partes, percibiendo sus risitas.

Finalmente los labios volvieron a encontrarse en una danza lenta, tierna y más dulce que un caramelo.

Ellos destilaban amor por los poros.

— Estamos desnudos en medio de la playa. En la madrugada. — Dijo entonces Bella y rió, ocultando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Edward.

— Eres muy lista, eh. — Molestó éste, ganándose un manotazo.

— Y sigues dentro de mí. — Percibió los besos como mariposas en su garganta y cerró los ojos, exhalando lentamente. Se sentía maravilloso estar así, para ambos. Parecía que encajaban a la perfección y ninguno quería moverse.

— No me susurres así si no quieres que…

— ¿Qué? — Ella rotó sus caderas ligeramente, provocándole un gemido a Edward. — ¿Qué pasará entonces?

— Me volverás una bestia insaciable— lentamente, él la cogió de un muslo y la hizo tenderse sobre la manta que había tomado de su cama.

— Ohm… creo que eso me gustaría. — Sonrió, besando la nariz del chico que comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente. Cualquier ser humano con sangre en las venas pensaría sólo en ese tipo de cosas junto a una Bella desnuda. Era demasiado como para ser simplemente ignorado.

Por su parte, Bella jamás pensó que se sentiría así, acababa de tener uno de los éxtasis más deliciosos de la vida, pero no era suficiente. Siendo que con cualquier otro, apenas acababa, se vestía rápidamente y se iba. Con Edward no era así, quería sentirse siempre entre sus brazos, ser acariciada por sus dedos… sus labios recorriendo su piel. Lo deseaba ahora y sabía que lo desearía mañana y dentro de un mes. Era así de simple, se había enamorado perdidamente de su amigo y ya no había cosa que quisiera más que estar a su lado.

Se besaron nuevamente, ahora, con otras intenciones. Mientras él acariciaba nuevamente sus pechos con delicadeza, entreteniéndose con las crestas erguidas, provocándole una serie de jadeos a la chica. Era cierto que Edward era algo torpe, pero había algo en su toque que la enloquecía.

— Edward— gimió al sentir sus dedos jugar con aquel botón entre sus piernas. Dejó que su cabeza reposara contra la manta, pero la alzó de golpe al sentir que abandonaba su cuerpo de aquella estrecha invasión.

— Joder… esto es lo más caliente que he visto— murmuró él al ver hacía abajo, donde segundos antes sus cuerpos se habían unido como uno solo.

— Y eso es lo más grosero que te he escuchado— no sabía por qué, pero que el hecho de que Edward la encontrara caliente, la puso caliente. Así de fácil y sencillo. Y más todavía, al sentir sus dedos curioseando perezosamente entre sus labios íntimos.

— Bella— carraspeó él, dejando de acariciarla.

— ¿Qué? — Ella no acababa de entender por qué se había detenido. Comenzaba a formar aquel torbellino en su bajo estómago y a él se le ocurre detener todo.

— Quiero que volvamos a casa. — Todo atisbo de humor desapareció del rostro de la chica al ver la seriedad de él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo?

— No. Pero quiero estar contigo en una cama. Ya probé la arena, ¡perdí la virginidad en la arena! Pero deseo tenerte cómoda, quiero… hacerlo del modo convencional. Ya sabes.

— ¿Y pondrás Claro de Luna? — Sonrió ella tiernamente.

— No te gusta Claro de Luna— dijo él y antes que Bella pudiera siquiera replicar y declararse, le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó. Desconcertada siguió su figura oscura y alta en la oscuridad y rugido del oleaje. — Ten, apresúrate… creo que he generado un insana adicción por ti. Vístete pronto, vamos.

Riendo, tomó su ropa y se la puso velozmente, mientras él hacía lo propio.

Recogió sus bragas y sujetador y Edward la cogió de la mano. De ese modo se dirigieron al coche.

— Yo conduciré, no quiero que te canses.

— Ed, yo no fui quién perdió la virginidad esta noche. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. — Sonrió Bella e iba a dirigirse al asiento del copiloto, cuando él la interceptó y apresó contra el coche— ¿Qué…?

— Isabella, no importa si no perdiste algo esta noche. Mereces ser tratada con toda la delicadeza, respeto y amor por el simple hecho de ser tú. ¿Me has entendido?

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas y a duras penas logró asentir.

Él besó su frente y luego su nariz. Y lamentablemente, una de sus lágrimas rodó por su mejilla y Edward lo notó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogó exaltado, temeroso de haber hecho algo malo. Se ajustó las gafas nerviosamente.

Bella negó, pero la tomó del rostro y le impidió moverse.

— Es que eres tan maravilloso, eres como un sueño y me bajó el sentimentalismo. Me haces sentir tan bien que me asusta que sólo sea otra de mis fantasías.

— ¿Fantasías? — La muchacha sintió que se ruborizaba, y él la miró con más asombro. — ¡Te estás poniendo roja!

— Ssht, no tienes que publicarlo— se quejó acalorada. Se liberó de los dedos tibios de Edward y respiró profundo.

— Pero a qué te referías. — Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, más aún, cuando la oyó decir…

— Te quiero, Edward. Eso es lo que pasa. Y no, no te quiero como un amigo. Te quiero como para ser mi novio, mi confidente, mi todo. Sé que probablemente no te merezca o quizá sí, ¿qué sé yo? Únicamente sé que no puedo dormir pensando en ti, siento que esto me desgarra el alma, sobre todo al verte interactuar con esa Tanya, porque…

— ¿Estás bromeando? — La castaña lo vio estupefacta.

— ¿Qué?

— Que si intentas jugar conmigo. — Edward permanecía estoico.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no Ed! ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

— No. Pero es que…

— Si no sientes lo mismo, preferiría que me lo dijeras, no que buscaras excusas estúpidas. Soy lo suficientemente lista como para entenderlo.

Dio media vuelta, con el corazón roto y se fue al lado del piloto. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar allí, sintió que era elevada por los aires y finalmente puesta sobre una superficie que reconoció como el capó del Mustang.

Justo entre sus piernas abiertas, se encontraba Edward, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

— Bella, sé que no me harías algo así. De verdad, lamento si dudé de ti. Es sólo que es algo difícil de creer… ¿qué tengo yo de especial? Acabas de quitarme la virginidad, por Dios, no sé tocarte como se debe y probablemente tarde meses en aprender, no soy un buen deportista ni me gustan las grandes multitudes… toda mi vida se reduce en gran medida a ti. Desde que éramos pequeños que me gustas, pero siempre me dije que no podía permitirme soñar tan alto. Creciste e hiciste tu vida y yo…

— Ay, Edward. — Chilló Bella, colgándosele del cuello y besando sus mejillas y labios a continuación. — Me hace tan feliz saber qué me quieres como yo a ti. Ahora podré dormir en paz y no atragantarme con las palabras. — Le dio un beso casto en la boca y se apartó, con la mirada brillante— Y por cierto, amaría si me haces el amor con Claro de Luna de fondo. Y amaría ser el cuerpo de práctica para que ensayes y te sientas satisfecho contigo, porque a mí… ya me has dejado muy contenta. — Se mordió el labio con coquetería.

— Bella. — Dijo él roncamente, desviando la atención de su boca a las crestas de sus senos que se erguían contra la camiseta. Tragó grueso y se relamió los labios, ansioso de volver a besar aquellas cumbres.

— Y Edward— llamó la atención del hombre que luchaba por mantener sus dedos quietos. — Quiero jugar ese papel de novia, quiero serlo todo. O al menos, todo lo que me permitas ser.

— Por supuesto. Nadie más que tú podría ocupar ese puesto… aunque…— Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida al escucharlo.

— ¿Aunque?

— Creo que tendré que hacer algunas pruebas antes— a medida que hablaba, sus manos ansiosas y cálidas se colaron lentamente bajo la camiseta femenina y acarició sus costillas y un poco más arriba. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo, respiró agitadamente y Bella se arqueó, entregándose al placer.

— M-me parece bien. Es bastante justo— unieron sus frentes y la chica gimió sutilmente al sentir cómo jugaba con sus sensibles pezones, poniéndolos más duros y más notorios a través de la ropa.

— Vale, vamos antes que haga algo indecoroso en la vía pública. Ya he cometido suficientes indecencias para una noche— rió roncamente, apartando sus manos del pecado hecho humano.

Se miraron a los ojos y sellaron una promesa con un beso ardiente que sólo los puso más ansiosos.

— Súbete al coche y maneja. — Ordenó Isabella, sintiéndose más excitada que nunca. No sabía qué le gustaba tanto de ese espécimen, y probablemente nunca lo sabría. Pero no importaba, no en realidad, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciar un minuto más.

Así que rápidamente se montaron en el Mustang rojo sangre, y en la oscuridad y soledad de aquella noche estrellada en la que habían profesado por fin sus sentimientos, tomaron el camino más corto hacia aquella cama que los esperaría y que seguramente no tendría tregua en lo que restaba de madrugada. Y mientras emprendían la marcha de la playa que fue testigo de todo, y que guardaría el secreto en sus profundidades, a uno de los dos se le ocurrió encender la radio y la canción fue como el sello perfecto para sus palabras recientemente dichas…

 _No somos extraños para amar_ _  
_ _Conoces las reglas al igual que yo_ _  
_ _Un compromiso total es en lo que estoy pensando_ _  
_ _Nunca conseguirás esto de otro tipo_

 _Sólo quiero decirte cómo me siento_

 _Voy a hacer que entiendas_

 _[estribillo]_ _  
_ _Nunca te abandonaré_ _  
_ _Nunca te fallaré_ _  
_ _Nunca echaré a correr y huiré de ti_ _  
_ _Nunca te haré llorar_ _  
_ _Nunca diré adiós_ _  
_ _Nunca te contaré una mentira ni te haré daño_

 _Nos conocemos el uno al otro desde hace tanto tiempo_ _  
_ _Tu corazón ha estado herido_ _  
_ _Pero eres demasiado tímida para decirlo_ _  
_ _En el fondo ambos sabemos lo que ha pasado_ _  
_ _Conocemos el juego y vamos a jugarlo_

 _Y si me preguntas cómo me siento_ _  
_ _No me digas que estás demasiado cegada para ver… *_

* * *

 _ ***Frase de la canción "It's My Life" de Bon Jovi.**_

 _ ***La canción corresponde a "Never gonna give you up" de Rick Astley.**_

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy empalagoso?**_

 _ **¡Qué tal! Tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por estos lares… sé que dije que subiría algo pronto, pero el tiempo escasea de manera sorprendente… de hecho, debería estar estudiando justamente ahora jaja, pero no importa, vale la pena, sobre todo si es para ¡celebrar mi cuarto año de aniversario! Por Dios, ya son cuatro hermosos años escribiendo y lo amo cada día más, en gran parte, gracias al apoyo constante de ustedes, que pese a mis faltas, siguen ahí. No saben cuán feliz me hace saber eso. Así que muchas, muchas gracias por regalarme su atención durante todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **Sé que he estado desaparecida últimamente y me disculpo, pero prometo que la otra semana, cuando termine con los exámenes en mi universidad (para los cuales estoy recibiendo aportes de suerte jaja) terminaré un par de fanfics cortitos, pero que espero les gusten.**_

 _ **En fin, me despido por ahora deseándoles un buen resto de semana y un excelente finde!**_

 _ **¡Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

 _ **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


End file.
